


Short Tales of the Living

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a prototype story.</p>
<p>I hate my life, screw it, hope it ends.<br/>When you took me away from everything I hate... why do I want to leave you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Tales of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> This are collection of short or long stories that I when I am inspired or listen to music :D

**My Lies And The Creature`s Confession**

 

**“It`s been three weeks…”** I shivered when I felt something scaly touching my skin. I had hoped it was something like a crocodile or a large snake to end or kill me swiftly but I was wrong like always. The creature was now currently holding me between its two arms I was now at its embrace. **“Mine.”** I hear it whisper behind me **. “Stay, always.”** I tried not to cry by alas a tear came down my cheeks.

**“I don`t want you.”** I choked out those words while I started to sob. **“It does not matter.”** It replied while gently wiping away the tears from my eyes. **“I don`t need you.”** My feeling that became so mixed with anger, sadness and the most hated of all is love. **“I love you.”**

I tried to get away from its grip. **“How can’t you see through my façade?”** I wanted to go home yet it gives me the thing I wanted the most, Companionship. It didn’t make me feel so bad about myself yet. **“Well always be so perfectly happy.”**

This is wrong I know I told it I love it because I feared it I wanted to survive so I fooled it so that it would spare me from eating me. **“No! This is all wrong! Why aren’t you gone?”** After everything that has happened I wanted to tell it the truth.

**“I don’t want you, I don’t need you and I`ll forget you!”** **“I`ll play along.”** Even with these lies it still showers me with its affection something that even I do not deserve. **“I know you’re not that strong.”** I don’t want it to make me happy because I know one day I have to leave it. “ **I love you, No! Don`t listen to me**.”

I wanted to stay with it but I wanted to leave it because I can`t live with something that would only die if it stayed with me. **“If I get attached to you I`ll love you.”** I wanted to get away from it so that I could go back to being lonely and not scared of losing my source of happiness. **“Maybe one day I`ll get to see your smile.”**

The alligator that had taken me away and made me happy. I`m scared of losing you. So please let me go before I get too attached to you


End file.
